Морской змей
Мифология Морской змей — фантастическое существо, которое упоминается в мифах разных народов мира и в свидетельствах очевидцев. The "Drachenkampf" mytheme, the chief god in the role of the hero slaying a sea serpent, is widespread both in the Ancient Near East and in Indo-European mythology, e.g. Lotan and Hadad, Leviathan and Yahweh, Tiamat and Marduk (see also Labbu, Bašmu, Mušḫuššu), Illuyanka and Tarhunt, etc. The Hebrew Bible also has less mythological descriptions of large sea creatures as part of creation under God's command, such as the Tannin mentioned in Book of Genesis 1:21 and the "great serpent" of Amos 9:3. In the Aeneid, a pair of sea serpents killed Laocoön and his sons when Laocoön argued against bringing the Trojan Horse into Troy. In antiquity and in the bible, dragons were imagined as huge serpentine monsters, which means that the image of a fire-breathing dragon with four/two legs and wings came much later—in the late Middle Ages; Most of stories say that they live in the sea, the Babylonian myths of Tiamat, the myth of the Hydra, Scylla, Cetus and Echidna in the Greek mythology and maybe even the Leviathan, confirm that. In Norse mythology, Jörmungandr, or "Midgarðsormr" was a sea serpent so long that it encircled the entire world, Midgard. Some stories report of sailors mistaking its back for a chain of islands. Sea serpents also appear frequently in later Scandinavian folklore, particularly in that of Norway. In 1028 AD, Saint Olaf is said to have killed a sea serpent in Valldal, Norway, throwing its body onto the mountain Syltefjellet. Marks on the mountain are associated with the legend. In Swedish ecclesiastic and writer Olaus Magnus's Carta marina, many marine monsters of varied form, including an immense sea serpent, appear. In his 1555 work History of the Northern Peoples, Magnus gives the following description of a Norwegian sea serpent: Происхождение Tales of sea serpents were either partially or perhaps wholly inspired by the giant oarfish, otherwise known as the king of herrings. The oarfish is the longest bony fish in the world and is capable of reaching lengths of up to 50 feet. It typically thrives at depths of up to 3,000 feet, making sightings rare. Unlike the mythical sea serpent, however, the oarfish is toothless and quite harmless. Известные легенды An apparent eye-witness account is found in Aristotle's Historia Animalium. Strabo makes reference to an eye witness account of a dead sea creature sighted by Poseidonius on the coast of the northern Levant. He reports the following: "As for the plains, the first, beginning at the sea, is called Macras, or Macra-Plain. Here, as reported by Poseidonius, was seen the fallen dragon, the corpse of which was about a plethrum feet in length, and so bulky that horsemen standing by it on either side could not see one another; and its jaws were large enough to admit a man on horseback, and each flake of its horny scales exceeded an oblong shield in length."(Geography, book 16, chapter two, paragraph 17) The creature was seen by Poseidonius, a Philosopher, sometime between 130 and 51 BC. Hans Egede, the national saint of Greenland, gives an 18th-century description of a sea serpent. On July 6, 1734 his ship sailed past the coast of Greenland when suddenly those on board "saw a most terrible creature, resembling nothing they saw before. The monster lifted its head so high that it seemed to be higher than the crow's nest on the mainmast. The head was small and the body short and wrinkled. The unknown creature was using giant fins which propelled it through the water. Later the sailors saw its tail as well. The monster was longer than our whole ship", wrote Egede. (Mareš, 1997) Ветхий завет Имя «Левиафан» появляется в пяти местах Ветхого Завета. Немецкий лингвист Вильгельм Генезиус выяснил, что слово liviah (корона, гирлянда) вкупе с окончанием an приобретает значение «тот, кто закручивается в спираль». А при более вероятной этимологии это liviah+tan, что значит «гирлянда». A tan, в свою очередь, может означать крокодила, кита, дракона и большую рыбу. Если прочитать отрывки из псалма Давида, где упоминается Средиземное море и Левиафан, то станет ясно, что речь идет о морском животном, а если прибавить к этому и строки из книги Иова, то можно сделать вывод, что это не кит. Из этих описаний исходит, что у монстра гармоничные пропорции, мощная шея, пасть, полная зубов, красноватый цвет глаз, кожа покрыта тесно прилегающей чешуёй, из ноздрей выходят струи пара. Ещё из этого следует, что животное поднимается над волнами и обозревает все сверху. Азия Халдейские надписи в Аккаде говорят о змее, который побивает море, и его изображение имеется на стенах дворца в ассирийском Хорсабаде. В Упанишадах, часто упоминаются морские чудовища. Там есть Басоеки, царь змей, гигант, обитающий в морях. В популярной китайской сказке рассказывается о морском змее, который был так длинен, что джонка плыла от одного его конца к другому, пока тот спал. А когда его перерезал корабль, то известие это шло до головы очень долго. Сохранились легенды об ужасных голубых червях индийских рек, которые по ночам выходят на сушу из тины и глотают быков и верблюдов. Эту историю Ктесий, Плиний, Филострат, Солин, Элиан и Палладий пересказывали в разных вариациях, насыщая все новыми подробностями. Описания мифического животного имеются в рассказах некоторых примитивных племен Индии. Ала Танис и Дафла из Ассама называют его «буру», ему приписывается обитание в болотах долины реки Рило. Кадборозавр Кадборозавр (лат. Cadborosaurus willsi) — гипотетическая морская рептилия, якобы обитающая у побережья Северной Америки, описываемая как морской змей с длинным телом и головой, похожей на лошадиную. Родовое название Cadborosaurus происходит от др.-греч. σαῦρος «ящерица» и от Cadboro — названия залива в Британской Колумбии, где, если верить очевидцам, и живет существо. Народное название чудовища — «Кэдди». Очень часто кадборозавра отождествляют с морским змеем. В популярной культуре *Морской змей присутствовал в цикле книг Джоан Роулинг о Гарри Поттере. *Морской змей присутствовал в цикле книг Клайва Льюиса "Хроники Нарнии". *Морские змеи присутствуют в мультсериале Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Присутствуют в манге и аниме Yu-Gi-Oh! *В манге и аниме One Piece есть Морские короли, имеющие форму морских змей. Галерея Морской змей1.jpg Морской змей2.jpg Морской змей3.jpg Морской змей4.jpg Морской змей5.jpg Морской змей6.jpg Морской змей7.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Морские существа Категория:Змеи Категория:Рептилии Категория:Волшебные звери Категория:Африканская мифология Категория:Европейская мифология Категория:Американская мифология Категория:Североамериканская мифология Категория:Южноамериканская мифология Категория:Азиатская мифология Категория:Австралийская мифология Категория:Криптиды